A Hot Night On The Cold Mountain
by Cody-Gerheart
Summary: A rather Lemony fanfic About when Big Mac and Fluttershy are stuck over night in a mini van on a mountain road.


Disclaimer I do not own the rights to My Little Pony My Little Pony and all of its characters and trademarks are the property of Hasbro. This fanfiction has been written purely for fun and not for any sort of profit.

All characters in this story engaged in adult situations are over the age of 18. to be more specific in the story Fluttershy is about 25, and Big Macintosh is 28.

**A Hot Night On The Cold Mountain by Cody Ger-heart**

It was in the early evening of a cold January day about five o'clock. Lost in thought and memory, Flutter-shy stared out the window. It was beautiful outside. A snow storm was building. The snowfall was heavy with large flakes, like clusters of snowflakes stuck together. She looked over at the road. She could see the wind blowing the snow across the asphalt. It looked like waves moving down the street. Though you couldn't see the sun through the clouds, the peacefully growing darkness and the time on her watch suggested that the sun was setting.

The beautiful and surreal scene just on the other side of the window pane brought Flutter-shy's mind back to earlier that day during an awkward conversation she had with Pinkie Pie. They were hanging out at a clothing store in the mall. When Pinkie held up a pair of basketball shorts, and blurted out "I wear these kinda shorts to turn Cheesy on, he's a legs kinda guy." Then Pinkie with a curious expression asked, "So what turns Big Mac on?" Surprised by the question, Flutter-shy blurted out, "bad weather".

Flutter-shy giggled at the memory of seeing Pinkie Pie's confused expression. Then her mind drifted to thinking about that magical night on a mountain road. The night that was, and is, the reason that snowy, cold, wet weather always puts them in the mood for love.

Two years earlier:

Flutter-shy blinked her eyes open and was shocked when she looked at the clock.

They were supposed to have left at six o'clock for the ski resort, where they were supposed to meet Apple bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Apple, Jack, Twilight and Pinkie Pie for a ski trip. However, her alarm clock was informing her that it was already 10 o'clock. She ran out into the living room to wake up Big Macintosh who had spent the night and was sleeping on the couch.

He looked over to see the sun was up and promptly said, "oh no what time is it?" An hour later, they were on the road. They would still be able to get to the ski lodge but because they were running five hours behind, they would be arriving in the evening.

Around six o'clock in the evening, they were about an hour's drive away from the resort. They were driving down a winding mountain pass. The weather reports said there would be a snow storm that night, but they were pretty confident that they could get to lodge before the weather set in. Despite the setbacks, they were making excellent time. It had been a very pleasant drive, when all of a sudden, the car and everything else began to shake violently. Despite a little bit of sliding, Big Macintosh managed to bring the minivan to a safe stop on the side of the road. He was an excellent driver.

Just as Big Macintosh was about to ask, "Are you all right?", They heard and felt a loud rumbling sound which frightened them both. Flutter-shy then asked in a frightened voice, "What was that?"

"I don't know babe, but I know where I can find out." He then switched on Flutter-shy's CB radio and turned it to the station used by emergency services just in time to hear, "

This Is the equestrian park service two avalanches were just reported. I believe they were caused by an earthquake."

Big Macintosh than pressed the button on the handset and said.

"This is Orchard boy here on Big Mesa Road mile marker 60. We felt the earthquake and I'm pretty sure we heard the avalanches. Can you tell me where they took place over?"

"Did you say mile marker 60 friend?"

"10 4."

"I got some bad news Orchard boy. I'm afraid you're stuck. One avalanche was about 2 miles in front of you and the other was about 3 miles behind you. Orchard boy, how many people do you have with you and do you have any survival gear on you? Food, water, blankets, warm clothing, etc." "10 4 on the food, water, and blankets, and my girlfriend is with me. We were heading to Wight Peak ski resort."

"Is your vehicle damaged buddy? And are either of you injured?"

"No sir, thank the good Lord above. We are fine and so is her van over."

"Well Orchard boy, I have good news and bad news. The good news is we will be able to get you out of there with a helicopter. The bad news is that the weather is picking up so we will not be able to get to you until tomorrow morning at the earliest so I need you guys to stay in your car and try and keep warm. Just call us on the radio if there's an emergency."

Then big mac said "I guess we will see you in the morning. Oh and one more thing, can you please get a message to the ski lodge so they can let our family and friends know that we're okay? My name is Big Macintosh Apple. My girlfriend's name is Flutter-shy. Please have them inform my sister Applejack of what has happened and that we are both okay."

"Roger that, Orchard boy. I will let them know."

Big Mac then set the handset back on the CB radio.

"It's probably gonna get pretty cold tonight when the storm gets here." said Big Mac.

"Well, at least we have the heater." Said Flutter-shy.

Now, you can call it fate, or Murphy's Law, dumb luck, or divine intervention. Whatever you want to call it, the vans died after two hours of idling.

"NO! Now what are we going to do?" Flutter-shy said scared.

"I'll step outside and see if I can fix it." said Big Macintosh. Then there was an aftershock. It made the van shake once more, though but not as violent as the first time.

"Don't go if there is another avalanche. You could get buried alive." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So do you have any ideas on the best way for us to keep warm?"

"Well, I um suppose if we get really cold, we could um, well, um share body heat."

"As in, we take off our clothes, go under the blanket, and use each others heat to keep warm."

"Um well, um yes. If it gets any colder. Then again, it already is getting colder."

They then moved into the back of the van and folded the seats into the floor. Fortunately, Flutter-shy's van had Stow and Go seating. They laid out a large sleeping bag on the floor of the van and unpacked a comforter along with several thick blankets.

Then Big Mac said, "It might be kind of tricky trying to get undressed under the blankets."

Flutter-shy closed her eyes and nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you want me to go first babe?"

"Yes." she said softly. At this point, she still had her eyes closed tight.

Big Mac then blushed and started mumbling, "Um well, um ah, um you don't have to um well" he stuttered for a moment and managed to compose himself. Flutter-shy then placed a calming hand on his shoulder and managed to smile at him.

"You don't have to close your eyes. If you're curious what I look like I'm okay with it you seeing me naked that is."

Flutter-shy turned bright red. "um well um well um I" she paused "I might watch for the top part."

Big Mac giggled as he unbuttoned his coat. He then gave her his most "come hither" look as he removed his jacket.

He then reached for his shirt. And with deliberate slowness he pulled it off and threw it across the van. Flutter-shy blushed and stared at him shirtless. There was certainly something to see. He wasn't quite as huge as a bulky bodybuilder. But he was certainly muscular and strong; his muscles were lean and toned, especially on his arms. She couldn't help but be slightly turned on by the sight. As he untied his shoes, he said "You realize the pants and the underwear are coming off next." as he finished taking off his shoes.

She then feverishly blushed and closed her eyes.

Seeing that she had decided not to watch, he went ahead pulled down his pants and his underwear, slipped them past his ankles and tossed them in the front seat. He then laid down as close to the side of the van as possible so that Flutter-shy would have room. He covered himself with the blankets and said, "I'm covered. You can open your eyes now."

Flutter-shy then opened her eyes and looked over at him with a hefty dose of fear in her eyes.

Then Big Mac said, "We're going to be okay babe."

She forced a smile and said, "I know. Now close your eyes or at least close them when I take my pants off."

"You mean, I can um well um see your um breast."

"Yeah, um I guess that would be okay". Then she really blushed and stammered a bit and said "Um would you like to take my shirt and um my bra off?"

'Um uh um ya..ya….yes." he stuttered.

She then took off her coat and moved over to him so that he wouldn't have to uncover himself in order to reach her. He then excitedly but very gently unbuttoned her blouse. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and gently slid her shirt down and off her arms.

She then leaned in very close to him and raised her arms so that he could reach around her and unhook her bra. She was a little surprised that he knew how. But of course, he lived with three women and he did all their laundry. So it wasn't hard to comprehend that he would understand the inner workings of a bra. He then gently slid the garment down her arms and off. She then, blushing bright red, leaned back so that he could have a better look and she opened her eyes. He was blushing bright red. She had somehow forgotten that they turned on a small electric lantern so they could see what they were doing when they put seats down and made a makeshift bed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her beautiful all-natural c-cup breasts. Her nipples were large but not huge. Her breasts were perky, He could see them perfectly in the soft light.

She then whispered, "Do you um like them?"

"Eeyup. I um, I better close my eyes so you can finish." He said blushing and closed his eyes tightly. Flutter-shy then very quickly took off her shoes, belt, pants, and underwear. She then said with her eyes closed tightly, "Could you please um lay on your back in the middle um please?"

She then, being very careful not to look at his penis and still catching a glance at it, moved the blankets off of him and laid down on top of him, straddling him and then covering up both of them with the blankets.

She had to admit to herself she loved this new feeling of his bare skin pressed against hers. Then, he reached his massive arms around her and held her tight though not to the point of causing discomfort. She also couldn't help but notice his obvious and strangely flattering erection pressed against her just a few inches above her womanhood. She had been terrified ever since the earthquake, but now held in his warm soft embrace, the fears that had gripped her had left so completely she almost couldn't remember what she had been afraid of in the first place. She then rested her head on his shoulder no longer scared and they laid like that for the longest time, just enjoying the sound of one another's calm, steady breathing. For at least an hour, they layed there like that, but they did not kiss afraid of the avalanche of intimacy that it might unleash.

But of course, after a certain amount of time in the warm embrace the one you love it's hard to be afraid of much of anything. For both of them, temptation was setting in and getting more and more intense with each passing minute. As each began to long for the feel and taste of their love's soft, sweet lips pressed against their own, they tried and tried to resist the temptation and passion growing within them, but at last it was too great for anyone's self control to hold back.

Finally they surrendered to the burning desire for the touch of their lover's kiss. Flutter-shy raised her head off of Big Mac's shoulder and pressed her lips tight against his. Immediately and without restraint, Big Mac began to passionately meet her kisses with his own. After several deep, passionate, mind blowing smooches, Flutter-shy slid her soft, wet, sweet tongue into his mouth. A wave of passion and pleasure shot through his body as he began frantically French kissing her back. Finally, their mouths broke away from each other. They had to come up for air. Big Mac quickly caught his breath and began to gently kiss Flutter-shy's neck. Unable to hold back, Flutter-shy started breathing heavily and letting out several soft, gentle moans. She was a little bit embarrassed, but she couldn't help it. She loved it so when he kissed her neck, it was her favorite feeling in the world, or at least one of them

After about 10 minutes she cried out there safeword "red RED RED."

"Is something wrong Flutter-shy?" he asked a little surprised.

Then she said, "I'm fine, it's just that it's your turn."

She then, as a thank you for for having received such a great many neck smooches, gently placed her mouth over one of his earlobes and began to gently suckle it. Which as you might've guessed is Big Mac's favorite feeling in the entire world. He then began to gasp, moan and whimper slightly louder than Flutter-shy had been doing. She continued what she was doing to him for several minutes. Eventually, she felt his manhood throbbing back and forth.

She then whispered in his ear giggling. "I can feel you down there."

Big Macintosh turned bright red. "I'm sorry"

"You're only human (gulp) and I'm getting admittedly pretty wet myself." She said blushing bright red followed by another French kiss.

Flutter-shy then took a deep breath trying to gather up her courage. At some point during the nude make-out session, she decided that she did not want this to end with a nude make-out session. She couldn't deny that she wanted to have sex with him. I hope he agrees to this we've never done it before.

But little did Flutter-shy know, at that very moment, Big Macintosh was thinking the very same thing. Come on you big chicken. You're pretty sure she wants to have sex. Just ask her. Okay, I am going to ask her, but I can't. I've got to, but I can't, but I so want to.

Finally, his inner monologue was broken by his lover's soft, sweet voice.

"Big Mac?" She squeaked.

"Yes, Flutterbug?" He said.

"You know how you bring condoms with you just in case?" She asked timidly.

"Yes." He then paused for a moment and asked, "Do you want to make love with me tonight?" He blushed and smiled.

Flutter-shy turned even redder, took a breath and said, "Um yes. Very much so if you want to that is." she replied timidly. He then responded with, "Why don't you go get a condom out of the box in my duffel bag and we'll have a little fun."

Flutter-shy then without thinking threw the blankets off and crawled towards the front of the van to get in Big Macintosh's duffel bag to retrieve the condoms not realizing that she was giving him a beautiful view of her derrière in all its glory.

Poor Big Mac he couldn't take his eyes off of Flutter-shy's beautiful, sexy backside. He couldn't help but wish that she would bend down a little farther so that he might get a better glimpse of her womanhood just next door. The excited words "I found them" finally pulled him out of his ass-induced trance.

Flutter-shy then immediately looked back over her shoulder and caught Big Mac staring at her.

He then blushed and looked away and said, "I'm sorry Flutterbug"

Then Flutter-shy surprised herself by saying, "You can do more then look. You can um well touch me too, if you want to that is."

A few seconds later, he was gently groping her ass. Her backside was perfect for a butt guy like Big Macintosh. Her perfectly spankable butt was such a lovely handful. He squeezed and massaged her bottom.

He then whispered in her ear, "So where else can I touch you?" He excitedly asked.

Flutter-shy responded with, "Well um we're about to have sex so I guess you can touch me wherever you want."

"Then why don't you lie down. I can think of a few places I would like to touch you.

"Okay then." She said blushing like a schoolgirl as she moved back to makeshift bed. It was cold so they tossed the blankets back over themselves. She laid down on her back and spread her legs. Smiling with anticipation of her lover's tender touch.

Big Macintosh then with great care put his hands on her knee and said, "Um um if you don't mind I would like to start with your chest."

At which point Flutter-shy happily said "Okay" and brought her knees back together. Big Macintosh then layed down next her still under the blanket and very gently cupped a breast with his hands. The skin was soft and warm especially on the underside. He had no idea how good her breast would feel in his hands. He began gently massaging and very gently pressing and slightly squeezing it occasionally switching to the other one. After about five minutes, he slid his hand to the side of her breast, placed his large thumbs on her nipple and began very gently rubbing it. This sent gentle pleasure through her body resulting in very soft moans. She thought to herself, "Wow, he's touched my breast before but it didn't feel anything like this through my shirt."

Big Macintosh then thought about her large nipples and remembered something that he had seen in some porn and decided that he wanted to try it. He leaned over her and started giving her a barrage of kisses. He then moved to her neck where he continued to gently but passionately kiss her. From there, he slowly worked his way to her collarbone and then to the top of her breast. By this point, Flutter-shy had realized what he was doing and she reached her hand up and gently cupped her breast in such a way that gave easy access to her nipples. He placed his mouth over one of her erect nipples and alternated between gently sucking on it, kissing it, and licking it. Her large nipples fit in his mouth nicely and each time his mouth touched her lovely breasts, soft moans found their way out of her mouth. This went on for a good ten minutes, a very good ten minutes.

He then began rubbing her stomach with his hands and said "Did you enjoy that baby?"

"yes." She said blushing.

"I think I will move on to your beautiful womanhood know" he said softly

"um okay"

"lay on your side please." he asked politely but confidently.

Flutter-shy happily did as he asked.

Then he placed his hand on her stomach and slid it down towards her vagina she immediately raised her leg to allow him access. he tock his time first by stroking her whole vulva. then he grasped one of her outer lips and began gently massage between his thumb and his index finger.

"OH big mac please give me more'

after a while he asked "show me your clitrouse I want to make your toes curl"

she tock his hand and placed his finger on what felt kinda like a pea "this here" he said lightly rubbing her cute little love bump.

"ooooh aaaaaah" she moaned louder than she had the whole night.

" guess that's a yes" he giggled.

He started by rubbing his fingertips up and down and up and down on her clitoris. She responded with the most beautiful moaning and pleasant whimpering "ohh ahh oh ya aw" he kept this up for some time her moans of pleasure were like music to his ears, as he loved few things more than making her smile.

After a while he changed his technique from up and down motion, to a side side motion. She continued with her soft sweet moans as she began to rub his forearm.

Eventually he changed his technique once more he gently press down on her clitoris with his index finger he then began moving his finger in a circular motion.

"ooh aw oooh yaaaaa oh" she moaned, with her beautiful voice.

After a while decided to go in a pattern he would go up and down, then side to side, then round and round. She greatly enjoyed all three of these techniques but what made her even happier was the way that he whispered compliments professions of love, and the sweetest of nothings in her ear.

Just a few of them included saying things like. "I am the luckiest man in the world to be dating a woman as kind, sweet and, beautiful as you."

"You are the port in a storm baby shelter or sanctuary, where I would be without your love."

"And it is the greatest privilege to be able to send as much pleasure through your radiant gorgeous body as I can. I sincerely hope I fully satisfy you and meet your needs."

All this time he was sending more and more pleasure through her body. Eventually he paused he was doing and whispered in her ear "you don't mind I would love to slide my fingers inside of that sexy vagina of yours. She blushed bright red as she happily said okay.

He then slid his ring finger and his middle finger in between the lips of her vagina and straight inside of her. And whispered. "Sweetie you know where your G. spot is"

"yes she replied blushing she then grasped his wrist and gently moved his hand until his finger tips were on her G. spot. A third of the way into her beautiful warm womanhood. Once his hand was in possession he once again continue rubbing her. At this point her vagina was soaking wet. There were more and more soft sweet's moans escaping her beautiful lips.

He then decided to start alternating back and forth. Between stimulating the inside of her vagina and stimulating her clitoris. As each minute past her moans got more and more passionate. And just a little bit louder. He could feel her breath quickening with each passing her back was tight up against his chest and he could feel her heart pounding. As the pleasure continued to build like the flood waters behind damn. Until finally she came.

"YES YES PLEASE DON'T STOP THAT FEELS SO GOOD OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YES"

And with that he smiled enjoying the fact that he'd given her a wonderful orgasm.

She then whispered "please take me now. I have wanted This for so long."

"what position would you like."

"I think I'll be on top"

"Nice just like when we dry-humpe. you might need to guide it in." she then climbed on top of him reached down in between her legs and gently grasped his hard throbbing penis. this sent chills down his spine. She placed the head of his penis to the opening of her vagina. It felt warm, and wet, and soft

And something Dawned on her"Honey where is the condom" She asked.

"um good question I forgot that I hadn't put on yet."

"Where is it" she asked

"I have no idea"

" I'll go get another one"

she said getting out from under the blanket and heading over to the duffel bag.

she crawled over to the back unzipped one of the side pockets and reached in. Big Macintosh heard the sound of a small hinge opening. Followed by the sound of Fluttershy's gasp.

He knew what she'd found before she turned around. she turned around with tears of joy running down her face. she was holding a small box containing an engagement ring.

"I was going to propose to you tomorrow morning."

She quickly crawled back over and hugged him, tears of joy in her eyes. He tossed the blanket back over her and himself as it was still pretty chilly.

He then said let me see it. He took the ring from her looked her in the eyes and said.

"Fluttershy will you marry me"  
She then with an Overjoyed smile said

"yes"

He Slipped the ring on her finger and she pounced on top of him and gave him a kiss.

She felt his penis throb a little bit.

" Oh right I forgot what we were about to do"

She tore open the condom wrapper pinched the tip of it placed it to the head of his penis and rolled it down on. She then once again placed the head of his penis at the opening of her soft wet vagina. and said "be kind of gentle okay at least at first. I don't really have a hymen anymore but this is still my first time"

She then slowly lowered her body down on him driving him deep inside of her. The blankets Blanket draped over her shoulders. It hurt a little bit at first but also felt so good. She kept coming down until his whole dick was inside of her. They were both gasping for breath.

" Did it hurt hun are you all right?"

" just a tiny bit and only for a second now it feels really good"

He started to ask if she was ready for him to start humping her, but before he could she started bringing her body up and down and up and down. It felt amazing even through the condom she was so tight and so warm. He tried to focus hard on his breathing, trying not to come too soon. She lowered herself on him up and down up and down over and over again.

"Are you alright hun what's wrong?" she asked

"Just trying not to come too fast"

" don't worry you already got me off before we started just enjoy yourself we can always go at it again."

and with that she went back to riding him up and down up down.

He was absolutely throbbing and her vagina was so warm.

they had began to hump in unison she would come down and he would push himself up deep into her. " fock me harder" she blurted out with a blush.

She certainly didn't have to ask twice. he grabbed one of her butt cheeks and squeezed it put the other hand just above her waist. and then he started humping her a bit harder than before. Her breasts were bouncing now which turned him on even more. Her ass was getting sweaty. This turned him on even more and he started humping her harder and harder just as she came down on him harder and harder. Don't stop she said I'm almost there. He desperately tried to keep his breathing calm as he kept shoving his manhood in and out in and out. finally she gasped and moaned.

"You came he said"

She grind and nodded

And with that he let his self-control go. he didn't really intend to do this but he started humping her as hard as he could.

her butt cheeks and Breast where bouncing fast with the force of every hump. For a moment he was worried that he was hurting her, he had promised to be gentle. but she had a huge smile on her face. So he thrusted as hard as he could about 10 more times and finally came. With shock waves of pleasure running through his body and hers.

"Oh God are you okay babe got caught up in the moment didn't mean to hump you that hard." He said gasping for breath and with a tone of concern.

"Don't apologies that felt great"

She said breathless in his ear.

She then slid off of him cuddled up to his side. They talked and cuddled for a bit and then an hour and a half later they both fell asleep.

Big Mac woke up the feeling of Fluttershy cuddled up to him and rubbing his bare chest With her soft hand.

Big Mac blinked open his eyes looked over in her and said

"Good morning flutter bug."

Big Mac then looked down at the engagement ring on Fluttershy's hand and a hint of fear flashed across his eyes.

"Oh my God Applejack is going to kill me, I proposed to you last night."Big Macintosh said

" But why would that upset her does she not want us to get married." she said with pain in her voice.

" Applejack loves you she already thinks of you like a sister. Hell she helped me pick out the ring."

" then what's wrong" Fluttershy said thoroughly confused.

What's wrong is that I was supposed to Propose to you this Evening at supper in front of everybody Applejack Wants to take pictures.

"Well that makes sense." Fluttershy said taking off the ring to giveing it back to him. He found the ring box and put it back inside.

The memory of their first time had Fluttershy very turned on. She stared out the window down the snowy Street they were going to have a date night when Big Macintosh got home he was picking up Chinese food and wine on his way home. she waited anxiously looking out the door she was wearing just the thing to turn him on, red bra and panties, one of his button-up shirt that was completely open in the front. Pair of thigh-high socks, her wedding and engagement ring rings and nothing else.

Thinking that it might pass the time. She Thought about the awkward hilarity that happened at breakfast. The mourning they had sex for the first time.

Fluttershy was at the buffet in the ski lodge cafeteria filling her plate Big Mac walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She then turned around stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately right on the mouth. Right in the middle of the whole cafeteria.

They then heard Twilight Sparkle say behind them.

"Wow they're a little bit more lovey-dovey than normal."

Big Macintosh and Fluttershy blushed over hearing her.

"I wonder if it was kind of romantic being in that car together overnight" Twilight continued.

" I suppose" Applejack said.

"I bet you're right Twilight. I've known Fluttershy Since we were kids and I've never seen her like this. I don't think they gone two minutes without a kiss since they got here" Rainbow Dash replied.

"I reckon y'all could be right." Applejack said sounding a tad uncomfortable with the subject. Applejack then raised her cup of orange juice up to her mouth.

" I bet they spent the whole night cuddling, so romantic." Rarity said

then without warning Pinkie Pie blurted out.

" DO YOU THINK THEY FUCKED?"

Applejack sprayed her juice across the table.

Fluttershy laughed out loud in thinking about the memory. She leaned down chuckling with her hands on her stomach, She was too embarrassed to laugh at the time but it was pretty funny after the fact. And then she heard it The sound she'd been waiting for Her husband Big Mac's long bed truck pulling up the driveway and into their 2 car garage. The truck wasn't going to be the only thing long of his being put in some nice places that night.


End file.
